Try to forget
by runeko
Summary: Elena gets upset about overworking herself and lack of love in her life. The Turks try to chill out at a local bar and something starts to change in her view towards one of her companions. Rated for future chapters.
1. Are we relaxed yet?

Rude was looking without any interest at his glass filled with bourbon. Reno, slighlty drunk was shifting his gaze from his partner to Elena and back. The blonde was sipping some fancy "lady drink", the name of which they wouldn't be able to pronounce even if they were sober. Between the three of them was a dead silence. Elena glanced at the redhead and had a feeling that something uncommon is about to happen. Reno was staring at Rude, a pissed-off expression on his face. Finally he slammed his fist on the table.  
-Are you going to drink that or fuck with it?-he yelled out and everyone turned around from their tables to look at him. When people saw the uniforms they went back to whatever they were doing, in unision.  
-Calm down-Rude spoke softly  
-Ah, screw your calmness! Go and shove it, will ya?  
Elena lowered her head. Going out to drink with those two always had to end up in a different manner, than it was planned. Mostly because of the full-time drunk, who started fights and encouraged brawls with sadistic passion. Elena thought that Reno was drinking just to have an excuse for Tseng when the boss recived another yet compalint regarding one of his own. The blonde sighed and ordered another drink.  
-Maybe when I'll get drunk I won't notice that anymore-she thought  
Rude looked at Reno  
-All right tiger, you really want to start with me now? We came here to relax.  
Elena smiled. Yup, they wanted to relax. Just yesterday they seen Cloud battle Sephiroth and they stood by the president when Geostigma was escaping his body She was fed up with all that. They barely made it out of the Northern Crater alive. Her and Tseng. Tseng. She didn't want to think about him as she realised that he's not the one for her, quite a while ago. She shook the sad thoughts from her head. She was here to forget about everyday crap and chill out. Who knows? Maybe she'll meet some nice guy and she''ll forget about the genral from Wutai? A loud request brought her back from her thoughts.  
-Barteeeendeeeer! One more for baldy-locks over here- Reno was trying to be funny  
-Call me that one more time and I will shove your EMR up your ass and it will come out from your mouth- Rude was still calm  
-Yeeaah...I can't wait. But you know what they say...You need to earn such pleasures, nothing comes for free.  
Elena started laughing.  
-What are you so happy about? Go on, drink up, you'll be easier to charm.  
Now her cheeks turned red as she blushed.  
-Oh no, no, no- she shivered with the thought of her and Reno...She didn't even want to finish that one.  
They were sitting in the most private section of the bar, on red leather couches. Rude and Reno on one side of the table, Elena on the other. She was closely observing both of them. She thought sadly that she must be really desparete because she started finally seeing them as men, not only as Turks. She blamed it on the booze. Once again she shook her head in dismay.  
-Sweetie, what's up? Tell uncle Reno- he smiled with that shit-eating-grin- You don't like your drink?  
-Stop treating me like a child Reno, please.  
-You know I'm just kiddin' yo...Maaaan, stop acting like a queen.  
- I won't. Just because I'm with you guys doesn't make me less of a women.  
Rude glanced at her, almost smiling.  
-Yeah, it's a shame that Tseng likes guys more, isn't it?- he was still looking at the liquid in his glass  
Elena almost choked on her mojito.  
-For your information I pulled his sorry ass out of the Temple of the Ancients just because that was my duty. On the other hand the bastard never even kept the promise of taking me out to dinner...  
Reno started to laugh like he was crazy.  
-Had to much already?-Elena looked at him with a smile  
-You just don't have the luck. Look at us- he pointed his finger at himself, than at Rude- See, here? Those are men. And Tseng...Well, he's just a pussy.  
-Don't speak of our boss in that way- Rude moved in his seat  
-What? You're his next bitch?- Reno started laughing histerically. Rude smashed his elbow into his ribs.  
-Hey! What was that for 'yo?  
-For opening that dumbass mouth of yours when you're not supposed to.  
-Geeez...k', I won't say a word from now on.  
-Guys...we came here to relax- Elena cut into the conversation- So shut the fuck up and start relaxing or I will blow your heads off!  
They both looked at Elena. Fury in her eyes, gun in her hand.  
-Hey, hey, hey, sweetie, calm down. We're cool- he touched her hand wanting to settle her down  
-Do not touch me with that filthy hands! Shut the hell up, both of you and leave me alone.  
-All right, you wanna have some alone time? Than we're taking a few bottles and we're going to my apartment- he waived the waitress on and she brought two bottles of whiskey.  
-Move it blondie, come on.  
Elena looked suspiciously at Reno. Right now it didn't matter to her. Him or Rude, both of them, whatever, just drink some more and let that damn life go away. Tseng seemed distant now. Son of a bitch. She wanted to take revenge on him. Altough she didn't know what for. Well...maybe for the fact that he never loved her. He loved Rufus and other men. When she thought about that something in her stomach turned and she felt as she was about to vomit. She took a few breaths and it stopped. It was just a memory.  
They took their belongings and went through the slums up to an old building. Along the way, unnoticably to Elena, Reno winked at Rude, who made up an excuse of filing some paperwork tomorrow and left. They were alone now.  
Elena never saw any of the co-workers apartments. Now she was actually glad she didn't. She was looking around. Ashtrays overflowing with cigarette butts, bottles by the bed, a pile of clothes in the living room. She smiled to herself. It did not matter to her as far as there was alcohol running in her vains.  
-Reno, pour one more glass for me- she felt tears in her eyes and pushed them away as if she wanted to cover herself up  
-I know why you came here, sweetie- Reno smiled and touched her arm  
-Why?- she was surprised  
-To forget. You know what's in store for tomorrow, right?  
-A hangover?- she still wasn't sure what to say  
-Regret. I don't want to harm you but I see that you want it yourself. You know that I'm not into relationships, right?  
Elena shrugged.  
-I don't care. I don't give a shit.  
Reno poured some more alcohol into his own glass.  
-Sweetie, I know you want to forget. You just have to tell me if you're sure that I'm the right person to make you forget.  
-I don't care-she repeated herself undoing the buttons of her suit nervously- I want to feel something, anything, even for a moment.  
-I would say that you chose right. But...I just feel sorry for you now.  
-Shut up!  
-If you say so...  
-Here, come on, take it, do whatever you want- she unbuttoned her shirt- Take it. I want to feel warm again, I want to be loved, even if it's just for a few seconds- she started to cry-What are you staring at? Come here, that's yours!  
-Sorry, sweetie. Not this time- he gave her another glass of liquor- You can sleep here, next to me, you're drunk. You're one of us. I can't do this to you. Come here, give me a hug.  
Elena walked up to him, her clothes a mess, her face red from crying.  
-There, there Elena, calm down. It's gonna be ok. Drink this and go to sleep. I promise I'll be here all night, watching over you. All right?  
Elena nodded her head and embraced her friend.  
-Reno?  
-Yup?  
-Help me, please.  
-Tomorrow, ok? I promise I'll help you. Now come on, just hold on tightly to me, we're going to sleep. Calm down, please, stop crying.  
Elena realized that nobody in her life was ever so nice to her, nobody cared to that extent.  
-You promise that you'll be next to me all night? Please.  
-I promise sweetie. Now come on- he switched the lamp off- Go to sleep. Everything is going to be all right in the morning, you'll see. Come on, give me your hand. Goodnight.  
Elena fell asleep. Reno looked at the fragile person next to him and smiled at her. He won't let her down. He promised himself, he won't let her down.


	2. Loose the liquor, hold the feeling

Elena woke up. Her eyes were still shut, she didn't even want to think about what will happen when she opens them. Her temples were throbbing, she had that horrible taste of yesterday's alcohol in her sore mouth. Suddenly she cought an unfamiliar scent. Cigarettes. She didn't smoke. And that meant that either someone who does is in her apartment or, even worst, she's not home.

"Great"-she thought-"Sweet...I got drunk like a pig and now I don't even know what's happening around me

She fought a few seconds with the fear in the back of her head and opened one eye, slowly.

"Oh fuck"-she whispered-"No, this is not possible. Fuuuucckkkk...No..."

Her eyes went from half-closed by the hangover to five Gil coin diameter in a second when she saw a head covered with red hair, nex to her own. Next to her was a sleeping Reno, his back turned to her, murmuring something in his sleep from time to time. She didn't know how long she was sitting there, staring at the back of his head, horrified. She tried to remember last night. Nothing. Zero. No idea of what happened after they left the bar. She took a deep breath

"Oh my...Oh my...What have I done?"-thought were running in her head like crazy

She stuck her head underneath the blanket and ran her hands over her body. She sighed with relief when she saw that her clothes were in place. Just one thing was messy: her shirt. But Reno was dressed too. Thah calmed her down. After a few seconds she jumped up realizing something.

"On the other hand...you don't have to take your clothes off to do certain things...I sware I will kill myself if his pants are undone, I will kill myself, I will"-she panicked-"My shirt...he was touching me...No, no, no...There has to be an explanation for all this. Why don't I remember anything?- she slapped herself on the forehead and fell back on the pillow.

She was lying like that for a few minutes, staring at Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her stomach and she felt that yesterday's booze was going back up to her throat. She jumped out of the bed, quickly managed to find the bathroom and run there just in time to kneel over the toilet. She could have sworn she threw up everything she ate in her entire life. Her insides were burning, her throat was sore but she was still returning the contents of her stomach, trying to get rid of the thought of her and Reno in the process. When she realized what could have happened that night, she started throwing up even stronger. She felt horrible.

"A bit more and I'll friggin' die"-she suffered-"No more alcohol ever"

Out of a sudden she felt the touch of cold hands on her neck, pulling her hair back from her face. She shivered.

"Gods, rookie, do you have to puke so loud? I should still be asleep, it's eight in the morning, you know"- Reno yawned looking at his watch, still holding Elena's hair a safe distance from the acids escaping her mouth.

"Doesn't it...disturb you...that I'm throwing up my...insides out and...you're in the...same room..."- Elena was trying to speak in betweeen hurls

"Obviously you haven't seen as many digusting things in your life as I did if you think that regular vomit makes any impact on me. I don't even mind the rotting cadavors that we often see...during missions"-he looked down at the blonde with concern. The thought of rotting cadavors obviously wasn't helping her.

"Ele, for fuck's sake, not on the floor!"- he pulled her hair and almost stuck her head into the bowl-"In my apartment only I'm allowed to puke on the floor. Guest have to watch what they're doing"

Elena snickered. She felt weak but had the feeling that her stomach settled. She flushed the toilet and took a few deep breaths.

"Feelin' better, sweetie?"- he squated by her and looked at her paper-white face-"You want something to drink? Tea, coffee, beer?"

"Fuck you"-she muttered under her breath-"Fuck you and let go of my hair you asshole"

Reno raised his brow in question, looking at her like she was a mental patient.

"What are you staring at you bastard? Let go of me and I don't want to see you ever again you..."-Elena was starting to regain her strenght

He slapped her lightly on the cheek. Hard enough though to make her head tilt a few centimeters. She looked at him in disbelief. Luckily for Elena he still had feeling in his hands and the slap didn't even hurt.

"Rookie, I'm sorry, I don't raise my hand on women but you have to shut up, ok?"-he spoke to her as if she was a child-"Come on, get up, we have to talk"-he handed her a towel-"Take a shower, calm down, take a deep breath and when you'll be ready come back to the room"

Elena, still surprised, took the towel and watched Reno as he was locking the door behind himself.

"I'll make you the fuckin' tea, just lay low"- she heard as he was leaving

She took her uniform off, started the shower and stepped in. She had something like a blank page in her head. There was nothing. The world was slowly returning to her. Automatically, she thought of Tseng. This time she just spat down at the thought of him. She smiled, a wide grin appearing on her face. Why should she regret that? Everybody has a slip-up like this from time to time. So she slept with a co-worker. No biggie. She just rolled her eyes, thinking that she could have chosen someone else for it.

Well, she got drunk, she wasn't thinking clearly and it happened. Too bad she didn't remeber.

"I wonder how was it"-she laughed to herself

She stepped out of the shower, gargled on some water and managed to get her clothes back to a decent state. She went back to Reno, who was clearly nursing his hangover in quite an addictive manner- he was drinking a beer and smoking one cigarette after another. She coughed loud, trying to let him know that the smoke is choking her. He didn't care.

"Do you ever get sick of alcohol?"-she looked at the whole scene with disgust

"Sweetie, it's not me we need to talk about. Come on, sit down"- he patted the space on the couch, next to him.

She sat down fixing her gaze on the ashtray that was sitting on the table. There was no way she could look him in the eye.

"From what you said in the bathroom I figured that you don't really remember much from last night"

Elena wanted to say something but he raised his hand up in a gesture to silence her

"Geez...woman, let me finish"

She nodded. It felt weird, since she thought that now she's going to hear every detail of the previous night. Not funny.

"The most important thing-nothing happened. Turk's word. I know you don't believe me but I can sware that we didn't do anything. The second thing is, well, you were the one who tried to jump in bed with me so now you can apologize to me for what you said back in the bathroom"

Elena was speechless. She raised the tea cup up to her mouth, took a sip and looked to the side. She wanted to buy a few seconds of time in order not to blurt out anything stupid. Like the thing that she got accustomed to the thought of them sleeping together and that now she missed the thought. Because it was always something different, a break from the years spent on trying to get Tseng's attention.

"All right. I apologize. But there had to be a reason why you brought me here yesterday and Rude said he has paperwork to file even though we have a day off today"

Reno coughed, almost choking on his beer.


End file.
